Silvanesti
The original elven kingdom in Ansalon, from where the Kagonesti and Qualinesti elves probably came. Holding capital at Silvanost, this kingdom is famous for its marble buildings, garden-like forests and the towers of Eru at the mouths of the Thon-Thalas. At one time a nightmare-land during the rule of the Speaker of the Stars Lorac, it is now abandoned, as the elves were driven away by ogres at the end of the War of Souls . Silvanost Once the capital city of Silvanesti and possibly the oldest city of the elves. The city was built on an isle in the Thon-Thalas (Lord's River), and was guarded by high walls and magical gates of silver and steel extremely light, but very strong. At one time the only access to the gates of Silvanost was by ferry. Later a highway, probably white-paved lead to the gates. The exact time when the highway was built is unknown, but as the elves returned to Silvanesti from their safety lands of Silvamori in Ergoth when the nightmare of Lorac was ended, the need for a highway probably developed as the elven nation began to prosper again. The walls of the city could hold at least a thousand elven archers who guarded the gates vigilantly. The highway continued through the gates and into the city as a main thoroughfare. The homes of the city were beautiful buildings that had gardens and fountains that were expertly maintained by both skill and magic. Dominating the city was the Tower of the Stars, whose marble walls were inlaid with diamonds and rubies to reflect the light of the white and red moons, as well as paintings and murals. The tower was built at the city's heart, surrounded by other buildings and private gardens with reflecting pools, fountains, and ponds. The tower's windows were made of crystal and stained glass, once overlooking Silvanost and affording wonderful views of all Silvanesti. The ruler of Silvanost and Silvanesti bore the title Speaker of the Stars, and dwelt in the Tower. Lorac, one of the Speakers of the Stars, plunged Silvanesti into terror and darkness by using a dragon orb he acquired in the Tower of High Sorcery of Istar, before it was plunged into the sea. His nightmare turned the beautiful land of the elves into a completely evil and demented land when night fell. Everything was changed from its beautiful state to a nightmare. Even the Thon-Thalas became diluted with blood. Sent by the dragon orb was Cyan Bloodbane, whose power was used to guard Silvanesti; the dragon kept Lorac bound to his nightmare as he simultaneously tried to destroy the orb. He was freed from its' grasp by the Heroes of the Lance, only to finally die the next day as his daughter Alhana Starbreeze waited beside him. During the War of Souls , the city was under the Shield, an invisible barrier that kept those within Silvanesti in and those outside out. The Shield was a deception by the dragon Cyan Bloodbane, who took the form of an elf and convinced the Silvanesti to raise it for protection; yet the majority of the inhabitants grew ill as the shield was draining their life force in order to power itself. When Mina entered Silvanost after the slaying of Cyan Bloodbane, the death of the Shieldtree, and the fall of the Shield, she healed the vast majority of the sick and was proclaimed to be blessed by the hope-hungry elves. Inevitably her influence brought the city to its knees along with the Speaker of the Stars, Silvanoshei, whose love for Mina drove him mad. After she was poisoned by Silvanoshei, died and was reborn, Mina left Silvanost and summoned vengeful dragons from all over Ansalon to destroy the elven nation. Some elves fled with Silvanoshei into Ansalon, thinking that they would find a newer, safer homeland, but he led them astray as he pursued Mina. Silvanost was abandoned along with Silvanesti at the end of the War of Souls . Sources *Dragonlance Campaign Setting *War of the Lance Appearances *Novel:Chronicle Trilogy Category:Locations